


The Wrathful King

by MotherfuckingDamianWayne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Again, Evil Wrath, F/M, Gen, Macbeth AU, Maes Dies, Parental Roy Mustang, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne
Summary: “Hail the Eye Patch Bastard Lord of West Command!” A cackling voice mocked from the depths of the fog startling the two lords. “Hail the Scary Sword Man Lord of Central Command!” Came a slightly more queaky and wheezing voice. Bradley and Hughes standing back to back swerve around trying to find the source of the voices. ‘Are they talking about me?’ Thought Bradley suddenly, he was the Lord West Command and had an eyepatch and used swords, but he was not the Lord of Central Command. “Hail! The Wrathful King of Amestris!” A young voice called out. Banishing the mist and clearing their view.





	The Wrathful King

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:
> 
> Duncan as Hoenheim
> 
> Macbeth as Wrath
> 
> Macduff as Roy
> 
> Lady Macbeth as Lust
> 
> Banquo as Maes
> 
> Fleance as Elicia
> 
> The Witches as Pride, Gluttony and Envy
> 
> Hecate as Father
> 
> Ross as Havoc
> 
> Lennox as Breda
> 
> The Porter as Yoki
> 
> Malcom as Edward
> 
> Donalbain as Alphonse
> 
> Lady Macduff as Riza Hawkeye
> 
> Angus as Fuery
> 
> Caithness as Falman  
> Menteith as Alex Louis Armstrong
> 
> The King of England as Ling
> 
> Lord Seyward as Lan Fan
> 
> So this is a project for my english class. I hope you guys like it. Also btw Edward still has automailin this but he never performed human transmutation. It happened in an accident when he was kid.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

\-----------

The party was grand, the hall filled with and music. Lords and ladies sat around the large banquet table, celebrating their victory over the traitors.

The king, a tall man with long golden hair and matching eyes, stood with his glace raised in the air in a toast. “My loyal countrymen and women, I propose a toast. To all of you for fighting ever so valiantly on the battlefield and saving our dear kingdom of Amestris from this terrible civil war!” Cheers met his proclamation, everyone raising their glasses with the king as well. Hoenheim raised his hand to calm the cheers, showing he was not yet finished. “I am relieved to tell you all that the wicked Basque Grand has been executed on the battlefield by our very own Honorable King Bradley! So toast to you as well my dear old friend. And toast to you all!” Bradley smile in thanks to the king as everyone calls out in cheers, raising their glasses in their toasts. Lord Mustang and Hughes already half drunk as they celebrate with the other lords.

“And cheers to you King Van Hohenheim! Long live the king! And long live the Princes Edward and Alphonse.” Bradley calls out calmly to the three royals at the head of the table. The two golden haired sons nodding in thanks as the table echoes Bradleys cheers. None louder than Mustang and his lot, who were known supporters of the older prince.

Amidst the cheers and joyous air few noticed the dark grin Badley hid behind his glasse.

Earlier that day as Bradley and Hughes find their way back to camp after the battle.

The swamp was murky and dark and generally unpleasant, made worse by Hughes incessant chatter about his supposedly darling daughter Elicia. Bradley had half a mind to just leave him behind if not for the thought that despite his infatuation the man was useful in his intellect and information gathering skills as well as his combat abilities. Not to mention that Hughes was a good enough friend for Bradley to be able to hold himself back. As they continued forward the fog became thicker and thicker before it was almost impossible to see where they were.

“Hail the Eye Patch Bastard Lord of West Command!” A cackling voice mocked from the depths of the fog startling the two lords. “Hail the Scary Sword Man Lord of Central Command!” Came a slightly more queaky and wheezing voice. Bradley and Hughes standing back to back swerve around trying to find the source of the voices. ‘Are they talking about me?’ Thought Bradley suddenly, he was the Lord West Command and had an eyepatch and used swords, but he was not the Lord of Central Command. “Hail! The Wrathful King of Amestris!” A young voice called out. Banishing the mist and clearing their view.

Their lounging in the low branches of a large tree were three figures. The first a somewhat androgynous person dressed in a black skirt with black shorts underneath and a black crop top. Their hair long and black and spiky reminding Bradley of an exoctic palm tree. The second a large fat creature with a bald chubby head with a large and small black beady eyes, dressed in sleeveless black bodysuit with red stripes going along the sides. The last one was a young boy with black hair and eyes dressed in a simple shirt, pants and vest. He was surrounded by strange shadows with eyes and teeth.

Bradley glared at them. “Who are you!” He asked, though it wasn’t a question, but an order.

The androgynous one began cackling wildly, tilting his head to the side to look at the two Lords. “I am Envy and these are my siblings, Gluttony and Pride. We are the three Demon siblings here to give you gift of the future.” Envy drawled sarcastically. 

“The future?” Hughes asked an eyebrow quirked in skepticism.

Pride grinned from where he sat on the tree branch. “We have the gift of prophecy. Though don’t worry dear Hughes, we have prophecies for you as well.” 

“Hail Hughes! Lesser than Eye Patch and yet so much more.” Envy burst out dramatically before dissolving into mad cackles. 

“Hail Hughes! Happy! Happy! Yet not so.” Gluttony giggles and claps his hands together cheerily.

“Hail Hughes! Never the King, but whose Legacy will rise higher than he.” Grinned Pride the shadows rippling around him, almost looking like they were laughing at them.

“Listen to these prophecies good Lords! And they will lead you to your destinies! Hail! Hail! Hail!” The three of them chant, the mist returning and beginning to swirl around the three of them, mocking cackles could be heard through the thickening mist. A moment later and the mist cleared leaving but a lonely tree in a dark swamp and two mistified Lords. 

Bradley grinned into his drink as he recalled the event. Not long after the witches had disappeared their second prophecy for him had come true as a messenger had arrived with the news that with the death of Grand the King had named him the new Lord of Central Command. ‘King, eh? Well it is my name after all, why not my title as well.’ He thought as he sipped from his cup. After tonight all would be his. He and his wife would make sure of it.

“Isn’t our King just the kindest man.” Lady Bradley drawled as she came up to Bradley, wrapping her delicate beautiful arms around him. She was tall and slender with pale skin and long wavy black hair. A gorgeous black dress hiding the red crest on her chest. Bradley smiled down at her. Hughes may not have believed the prophecies off the demons, but Bradley knew better. Especially considering he was married to one. 

The letter had arrived promptly at Western Command, Lady Bradley, or Lust as her husband knew her, opened it to read the contents. As her eyes travelled the across the words her red lips turned up into a small smile absolutely dripping with malice. It seems her siblings had decided to cause some mayhem by gifting her beloved with such a precious gift. 

But how to go about it? It’s true she was the demon sin of Lust, but unlike her siblings Pride, Envy and Gluttony she did not have the gift of prophecy. She had other gifts of course, but not that particular one. The King himself wouldn’t be too hard, he was powerful but too trusting and had complete faith in her husband. She couldn’t be the one to do it of course, the king looked too much like Father. If she directly harmed anything with his face she would be cursed just like Greed was. 

But that didn’t matter, that’s why she had Bradley. No, the problem would the sons. Many of the Lords, especially Mustang, all supported Prince Edward and were looking forward to the day he would sit on the throne. Despite the boys somewhat short temper, he was a strong warrior and talented alchemist, not to mention one of the most brilliant minds of the generation. The only reason he hadn’t been fighting on the battlefield was because he was the heir prince and, well, twelve.

If they wanted the throne, they’d have to kill Hoenheim and get rid of his sons the Elric brothers.

Lusts smile transformed into a poisonous grin as inspiration struck her, yes with the right situation that could work perfectly.

Lust gazed up at her beloved pawn, he knew just as well as she did that she only married him for his status, she’d always lusted more after power than people, but he didn’t mind. He loved her, and besides he wasn’t that different himself. 

She leaned into him to whisper into his ear. “After tonight, our kind King will be no more and our dearest Princes will be gone from sight my beloved.” Bradley smiled lovingly at her to hide his vicious grin.

Soon, they would be King and Queen. 

\----------

Hughes smiled as he watched his daughter dance on the balcony to the music of the hall. She was young, but growing strong and though he wanted to protect her he knew she would one day fight on the battlefield. She was his sole heir, but also his adorable daughter. 

And if the demons were to be trusted, then one day she would be a queen.

“Deep in thought old friend? It’s not like you to be so quiet at a party. What happened to Mustang if I may ask?” Hughes startled from his thoughts at the deep voice. Turning to see Bradley, the mans usual friendly smile on his face. “Hello Bradley. Roy’s off speaking with the princes and the other lords. And yes I suppose I am.” Hughes chuckles drily. 

“Thinking of the demons?”

Hughes sighed. Bradley always could see right through everyone. “Yes. One of their prophecies already came true. But what about the others?Was it just a coincidence?” Bradley stalled Hughes’ rant with a hand on the shorter mans shoulder. “Calm yourself friend. Let's think nothing of it for now, at least not while the walls have so many ears. If could spare some time tomorrow I’m sure we could find a place to discuss this more.” Bradley waved over one of the waiters who came forward with a tray of drinks. Bradley grabbed two cups handing one to Hughes. “For now let's celebrate our hardwon victory and the continued rule of our great King.” He said raising his cup to cheers Hughes. Hughes grinned, clinking his glasse with the other mans. “Here, here.” Bradley was a good honorable man, loyal to the King. Hughes had no idea what he’d been worried about. 

The two parted ways when Hughes realised Elicia was starting to fall asleep and carried the little eight year old off to their room in the castle.

Bradley turned away from the departing pair heading in the other direction. The party had long since ended and most of the guests gone to bed. Including the King.

A glance to check no one was near and Bradley reached into his jacket to pull out the fine dagger he had chosen. He stared at it, feeling for a moment a hint of hesitation seize his heart. What if the king wasn’t asleep yet? The king was old and trusting yes, but also a powerful alchemist and a force to be reckoned with. What if someone spotted him as he left the kings room? What if the guards were not asleep?

Bradley stopped the panicked train of thought, gripping the dagger tightly in his hand. He could not back out now. He and Lust would be King and Queen and not even the whispers of a dagger could stop him. 

He swept off down the hall dagger clenched tight in his hand the ends of his long blue coat fluttering behind him.

\----------

Lust slowly paced back and forth at the end of their bed, waiting for her husband's return. 

“My wife.” He greeted as he returned his arms coated in blood and his face grim from the act. Lust was quick to reach him and to put her arms around him. “My dear.” She breathed into his ear before pulling back to look at his blood coated arms. “Did you do we planned?” 

“Yes, the King is dead as are the guards. I planted them on the guards and when the boys flee the lord's will place the balm on them. It will all go perfectly my dear.” The plan was simple yet brilliant. The dagger would be left near the door to the princes’ shared room and when someone would undoubtedly find the bodies they would soon find the dagger leading them to the brothers. Lust smiled proudly. “Good, good. Now quickly! Go wash this blood from your hands and go change into sleep clothes before they find the corpses.” And with little more prompting Bradley left to do just that, his wife going to get his sleep clothes as he washed.

Elsewhere in the castle, the Porter Yoki, drunk out of his wit stumbled down the long dark halls knock knock jokes and drunken ramblings fumbling from his lips. In his drunken state he thought it a good idea to play a foul little prank on the King. He’d run up to his door and knock on the door and when the King asked who it was he’d pretend to be the vile Basque Grand come to take his revenge. And the King would be too drunk and tired to think clearly thus falling for Yoki’s drunkenly motivated prank. He giggled, scrambling down the hall to the kings quarters.

He arrived at the heavy wooden doors leaning against it, stifling his drunken giggles.

“Knock knock.” He spoke as he tapped on the door once. 

No sound came from within.

Yoki stared at the door oddly. Maybe the King had not heard him.

“Knock knock.” He said louder tapping the wood harder.

Still nothing. Now Yoki stared at the door as if it had personally offended him. Once more he decided.

“Knock knock!” He nearly screamed. Banging his fist on the door. 

Nothing but the echo of his voice in the empty halls and the eerie silence of the Kings chambers. 

Now Yoki was not so drunk that he did not realise this was strange. He knew something was wrong. The King should’ve woken by now, and if not him than his guards.

Yoki looked down contemplating the silence when he saw the red liquid seeping out from under the door. 

Blood.

The man screamed in terror jumping from the bleeding door before realising what it could mean and quickly pulling the doors open to see inside. 

Only to fall back in horror at the bloody massacre inside.

The King's guards dead on the ground. The King himself dead in his bed, the blood staining the sheets.

Yoki screamed again. 

\----------

Edward started awake in his bed. Alphonse doing the same in his neighboring bed. The screams from down the hall having awoken them. “Brother who was that?” Alphonse asked worriedly. “I don’t know Al.” Edward told the other golden haired boy.

The two boys leapt from their bed to investigate.

Though were quickly stalled when opening their door and finding a bloody dagger on the floor in front of the door. They stared at the bloody blade in horror and confusion before being brought back to reality by another horrid scream. The brothers dismissed the blade for now. And instead raced down the hall to the noise. 

Soon they arrived to their fathers door. Surrounded by the Lords. Lords Mustang Hughes and Bradley standing closest to the door starring inside. Lady Bradley standing off to the side with a worried look on her face. 

‘What in the name of Truth is going on here?’ Edward thought as they approached the group. He got his in the next second.

“The King is dead!” Lord Mustang announced solemnly to the crowd. Lord Bradley looking horrified beside him same as Hughes, though his horror, Edward noticed was tainted with suspicion.

Edward felt his brother grasp his hand in his shock. While the boys were never incredibly close to their father because he was often so busy with the Kingdom, they still loved him.

The two young boys continued to stand there in quiet shock. Though no one seemed to have noticed the presence of the two boys.

Lord Mustang turned around, rage burning like the fire he was known for in his eyes. “Some villainous coward has killed our King in his sleep! And I demand to know who.” He growled out quietly. “Calm yourself Mustang.” Bradley said as he rested a heavy hand on the other man's shoulder. “We should convene about this calmly. We don’t us turning on each other. Not when the Kings just died. We will find the one responsible and have our revenge, but we must be calm.” The older man told the dark haired Lord. Who although still had a burning look in his eyes, did allow them to move to the main hall to discuss this calmly. Leaving behind the still unnoticed brothers.

Once the hallway was empty Alphonse's knees gave out on him, his body crumpling to the ground. Edward catching him and lowering the other boy slowly down. “What are we gonna do Edward?” The younger boy asked his brother. “We have to leave.” He said grimly. At the questioning look from his brother Edward explained. “They’re going to think we did it. Once they see the blood stains leading to our room they’ll place the blame on us and have us executed.” 

“Mustang would never let them do that!” Alphonse protested. And it was true, for as annoying as Edward found the flame bastard, he would never do something like that and would probably try to find a way to save them. Same could be said of Hughes and a handful of the other lords. But that wasn’t the point. “Al, whoever killed dad will probably come after us next. Remember what he told us. We are the future of this kingdom and we must live to see that future come to fruition. So we have to leave, but I promise we’ll come back.” Al was quiet before he looked at his brothers determined golden eyes. “Alright, but where will we go?” At this Edward grinned. “To Xing. Ling owes me one for helping him claim the throne as Emperor and besides we’ve been meaning to visit for awhile now.” At this Alphonse smiled watterly, yes their friend would help them. It would be alright. With that the two boys picked themselves off the ground and rushed off to pack some supplies and grab some horses. By midday they’d reached the the border between them an Xing. A huge desert the only thing between them and their friends homeland. 

Normally it would take months to travel the desert. Luckily Edward and Alphonse were far from normal.

The two boys clapped their hands and pushed them against the sand. Blue electricity sparking around them and scaring the horses. 

They would be in Xing in no time at all.

\----------

Roy Mustang stared out the window of his castle. It’s been three months since the king king died and Ed and Al disappeared. Three months since the boys had been blamed for the murder of their father. Three months since King Bradley had become King in both name and title. He hadn’t attended the coronation. Roy grit his teeth he knew something was very wrong here. Edward and Alphonse would never kill their father. 

“If you’re so worried about them then go find them.” 

Roy turned around to meet his wife. Lady Riza Hawkeye was a fine warrior of the army and a well respected lady of the court known for her intelligence and diligence and held in high regard for her take-no-shit attitude. And Roy loved her all the more for it. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He simply told her. She whacked him on the back of the head for that. “Ow.” He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Hoenheim is dead. Bradley is King, Edward and Alphonse are missing and the Kingdom is already going to shit. So, what are you going to do about it?” She as she stood in front of him. 

He sighed. “Riza. I can’t do anything.” “Bullshit. You can go get Edward.” “But everyone thinks he killed his father!” He argued. “He would never and you know that!” “Yes, I do. But many of the other Lords don’t.” Riza stopped him, grabbing his arms and looking him in the eye. “Once they realise what Bradley is doing they’ll have realised they were wrong. Go find him, bring him back. This Kingdom needs it’s rightful King.” She told him. He sighed tiredly. “Yes, yes. You’re right as usual.”

She grins thinly at him. “Good, now do you have any idea where he might’ve gone?” Roy thought. It would have to be somewhere far away and safe. But Edward was smart so he would probably go somewhere where he could get help. 

Realisation hit Roy in the face like one Edwards right hooks. Metal punches hurt alright. 

“Xing.” He told Riza. “They’ve gone to Xing, probably to ask for help from the Emperor. He’s an old friend of theirs.” 

“Great. I’ll start packing.” Riza said as she stood to start doing so. Only to be stopped by Roy. “You have to stay here. The desert is a long and hard trip and if you come too then we would have to Nina and I don’t think she’s old enough to make the trip.” Nina was the daughter of one of the old Lords who was executed years ago for doing alchemical experiments on his wife. Leaving his young four year old daughter orphaned. Roy and Riza had decided to adopt her and she’d been with them ever since. And as resilient as she is she was also only eight years old.

“Well what do we do then, if we stay here Bradley will kill us.” She says. “Not if you renounce me. If you renounce me as your husband and make seem like you knew nothing of what I was planning then he will spare you.” He assured her. She stared at him before nodding her head decisively. 

“Alright. Go and pack what you need and then leave. You need to make to Xing as soon as possible.” 

\----------

Hughes was trapped in thought as he moved through the forest on horseback. His daughter riding beside him. He knew the brothers didn’t kill their father, and he suspected it may have been Bradley. 

But he wasn’t stupid enough to let it be known. So instead he’d been trying to gather evidence to his suspicions, but had yet to find anything solid. He didn’t want Bradley to have been the one to have killed the King, but he knew that it was just too suspicious. Especially with what he knew about the prophecies. 

He was so lost in thought that he was unaware of the slight shifting coming from the shadows of the trees around them.

The attack was swift, quick and clean. Hughes just barely having enough time to tell his daughter to run before his throat was slit by the assassin. 

The last image he knew before passing on to the next world was the departing form of his daughter and the faint words of the assassin. 

“Let her be. The forest will kill her swiftly.”

\----------

Bradley was walking down the hall of his castle when his assassins joined him from seemingly nowhere, kneeling before him.

“The deed is done good lord. Hughes is dead as is his daughter.” 

Bradley smiled kindly down at the two men. “Thank you and well done.” He tosses them their money as he continues walking. “I hope to be doing business with you in the future.” 

‘Goodbye old friend.’ He thought passively. He did not hate Hughes nor did he love him. THis was simply done because he was an obstacle in his way.

And now he wasn’t.

Now to see the Demons once again, to see if fate had changed.

\----------

Deep in the moors the Demons cackled as they played with the lives of the humans as they travelled to their home.

“You’ve been busy my children.” Said a chillingly cold voice. Freezing the three demons in place. Out from the shadows stepped a tall man, with a face like that of the old king, draped in white robes and glaring at the three creatures coldly.  
“Yes Father, we have.” Pride admitted. 

This was Father, the father of all the demons. And he was not pleased with his children.

“You tell a mortal of the future, cast spells without my consent and cause chaos without letting me know? How insolent and stupid can you children be?” With a wave of his hand he conjured images of war and battle. “The vile Bradley has started wars with nearly every neighboring Kingdom and is causing chaos everywhere. He has already nearly wiped out Ishval and is fighting a horrible war against Drachma.” The three demons could not understand, was this chaos not good? Was it not just what Father loved? Father sighed at the sight of his oblivious children. “ If Bradley destroys everything there will be nothing left for us to cause chaos with you half wits!” He yells at them.

“Now. You must fix this. You will once again look into the future but I will select the future you see so that way we can assure Macbeth's end. He will be here by nightfall.” He tells them. “But what about Lust.” Gluttony asked, he’d always been fond of their sister and had been sad when she’d left to go cause chaos in her own way.

Father looks at Gluttony his eyes calm and cold. “I have seen your sisters fate. And she will suffer her own punishment for the role she played in this.”

\----------

Bradley rode into through the forest finding his way back to the swamp where it all began. He dismounted and trudged through the swamp th fog thick and blinding as it had been then. 

“Double, double, toil and trouble. Come to see us again of great eye patch bastard?” Asked Envy as the mist parted slightly to reveal him lounging on a tree branch like a cat. 

“I come to see if fate has changed. I demand you show me what will be Demons!” Bradley ordered the creatures.

“Well you’re as arrogant as ever I see.” Pride said as he appeared, Gluttony drooling by his side. “Very well we will grant you your request.” He pulled a red gem from his pocket and tossed it to Bradley. The moment the gem touched his forehead Bradley was surrounded by thousands and thousands of tormented red souls and standing before him were the three Demons their eyes glowing with a bright light. A silhouette of another masculin figure behind them.

“Our first prophecy to you is also a warning! Beware Mustang. Do not underestimate him!” The three demons spoke in unison along with the thousands of souls around them. 

“Our second prophecy to you is a gift. None of woman born shall kill King Bradley!” The chorus of voices chanted once more 

“Our last prophecy is a destination. For Bradley shall not die till the Burnam wood rises to great Dunsinane!” The voices cry out louder than ever. Bradley laughed in relief, for even with alchemy it is impossible to move an entire wood up a mountain. “I see now Demons, I shall never die!” Bradley screamed in victory.

“Though there is one more thing I want to know. Will Banquo’s prophecy ever come true? Will his kin ever rule in this land?” 

Prides eyes stopped glowing as he regarded Bradley. “Are you certain you wish to hear this?” He asks his voice calm but laced with a light warning. Bradley hesitated, but yes he did need to know so he pushed forward. “Yes.”

Pride bowed his head. “As you wish.” When he raised his head his eyes were once again glowing like the others. 

“Come forth shadows of those to come! Show the lineage of the great one!”

As they chant before Bradley appears the silhouette of Elicia, but she’s all grown up dressed in a gorgeous armored dress wielding a sword in one hand and her fathers daggers in the other. A crown atop her head.

A queen.

All around Bradley wraiths of Kings and Queens appear, each of them looking like Hughes. 

He spins around in a panic seeing all of them, eight in total. Eight rulers to Hughes’ name. And finally before him stands Hughes, blood dripping from his throat as he grins viciously and gestures to his heirs. 

“No, no, no! How can it be! You’re dead! I had you killed! Why must you still haunt me! Why must your lineage haunt me!” He watches helplessly as each of the wraiths raise their weapons to him. Thrusting forward and impaling him on all sides.

He screams out in pain at being stabbed so many time all at once. He falls to the ground in a crumpled heap. “This will all come true and there’s nothing you can do to change it. Heed our warnings and remember our prophecies King Bradley.” The voices chanted again.

Slowly Bradley raised himself to his knees as the phantom pain faded. He looked up to find he’d been returned to the edge of the swamp where his horse was. The Demons, gone.

“My Lord are you alright?” Questioned Lord Breda as he arrived to the King.

“I am fine. Though tell me, did you just see three figure?” Bradley asked the man. “No my Lord.” He said confusion coloring his tone. Bradley nods to himself, distantly hearing the sounds of horse hooves. 

“Who was that just now?” He asked curiously. “Messengers, carrying word that Mustang has fled Amestris as of three days ago.” Breda answered carefully. 

“Fled?”

“Yes my Lord.” 

“Hmm, thank you for telling me this Breda. You are dismissed.” Breda left with little more prompting.

He knew Mustang was suspicious of him. Ever since the man had refused to come to his coronation. But he never thought the man would so deliberately betray him like this. At least Hughes had tried to be sneaky. 

This type of behavior deserved punishment. But what kind? 

Bradley grinned darkly, yes he would have Mustangs family killed, the Tucker brat and his beloved wife. 

Yes. That would do quite nicely.

\----------

“I’m sure they’re fine Riza.” Havoc told her as the woman obsessively cleaned her gun. A nervous habit she never quite got rid of. “You know Roy won’t get himself killed. And Boss is probably planning to take back amestris with the Emperor right now.” 

“I know Havoc, but that doesn’t keep me from worrying.” She said as she finally gave up on her gun and just put it back together. “I know I’m the one who told him to leave but I still feel like something bads gonna happen.” Havoc sighed. He was just as worried about their friends as Riza. 

“Listen Riza they’ll be fine and they’ll be back before you know it and these horrible wars Bradleys started will be over. I’d love to stay and cha some more, but I really do have to go. I’ll see you later cuz.” He said as he stood. Riza did as well and gave the man a hug wishing her cousin safe travels.

“Moma?” Nina called as she came up to her mother. “Where’s papa? He’s coming home soon right?” Riza smiled at her daughter as she petted the girls long brown hair. “Yes he’ll be back soon, safe and sound. With your big brothers Ed and Al with him.” She told the little child who cheered happily. 

Neither of them taking notice to the two dozen assassins who’d just slipped into the house. 

\----------

Edward leaned against the railing of the Xingees palace staring out at the city. He couldn’t believe it’d been almost a year since his father had died. He was thirteen now and if all went well then he would soon be king. Footsteps approached him from behind. Long and light strides, footsteps he’d known all his life and were more familiar to him than his own fathers had been. “You know, I would’ve imagined you’d have found a way to get through the desert faster than others. And yet it still took you five months to get here.” He says as turns around. “Hello, Lord Bastard.” He grins at Mustang. Who seems to be holding back a grin of his own.

If this were any other man Edward might worry about where his loyalties lie, but he’d known Mustang his entire life and the man was even in some ways more of a father than his own had been. Mustang was loyal to Amestris, to its people. He would do only what he believed was right for their country. 

If this was any other man, Edward would test him, but this was Roy Mustang so there wasn’t any point. The bastard already knew exactly what kind of person and what kind of ruler Edward would be. And would see right through any trick he tried. 

Mustang nodded his head to the young prince. “I’ve been told that you’ve been quite busy.” 

“Yup. Ling and I have been planning for awhile. Mostly trying to find a way to properly transport all the troops across the desert, but we’ve managed to figure it out. We’ll still need some time to prepare but we’re almost done.” He tells Mustang. “I’m almost afraid to ask, but how is everything back home? The bastard hasn’t fucked everything up too badly I hope.” Mustang winces slightly here and Edward feels whatever hope he had get crushed. “I’m afraid it’s pretty bad unfortunately. He’s starting wars left and right. He’s destroyed Ishval and is battling with Drachma, draining the kingdoms resources for his battles.” He stops for a moment and then looks straight at Edward. He feels somewhat guilty for putting so much responsibility on the shoulders of one still so young. “Amestris needs you.” Edward nods. Taking the weight as if he’s always had it. 

“Your highness, a message has arrived from Amestris from a Lord by the name of Havoc.” A young servant says as she joins them on the balcony.  
“Thank you, read it to us please.” Edward says. It’d been a long time since he’d spoken to his friend Havoc. The girl bows and unfurls the scroll to read aloud.

“Boss, I hope you’re doing well in Xing and will be joining us in Amestris soon, same goes for Al, but unfortunately this letter carries horrible news. I hope that by the time this reaches Xing Roy will have joined you by now, if not I’d rather you stopped reading till he gets there. If he is present, let me just say I’m sorry and that this is not his fault.

Riza is dead. As is Nina.

Bradley had them killed after he found out you left. He was pissed to say the least. 

If it comforts you at all she went down fighting. Bradley had to send two dozen assassins to kill her. Only three were still alive after wards, though we took care of that soon enough.

And they’re not the only ones Bradley had killed. Maes was found dead in the forest, Elicia is still missing. 

I’m so sorry we didn’t make it in time I know you may never forgive me for that, but we can’t stop now. Know that the other and I have managed to gather all the lords against Bradley and that we’re all ready to fight for Edward. 

Please, we have to keep fighting. For Riza. For Nina. 

From Havoc.” The servant stopped reading. She put the letter down and quickly left to give the two shocked males time to grieve for their loved ones.

As the reality set in Roy felt the urge to just snap and burn it all down. Burn everything down. Maes, Elicia, Riza, Nina, they were all gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was going to BURN Bradley for this.

“Damn it!” Edward yelled as he slammed his metal fist into the wall. Tears streaming down the teens face. Mustang regarded him. Watching the boy cry for the women who’d raised him ever since his mother had died, for the girls who were like sisters to him and for the man who’d always had a joke to cheer him up and taught him to throw daggers. He could feel his own tear fall as he moved forward to draw Edward into a hug and let the teen cry for a few minutes before they had to be strong again. 

“We’ll make him burn for this Edward, I promise you that.” He said into the boys golden hair as they both mourned their loved ones.

\----------

Lady Bradleys handmaid watched worriedly as Lady Bradley rose from her bed murmuring words of nonsense in an incomprehensible language. Over this last year the once beautiful and powerful Lady had slowly lost her mind and become mad and paranoid. Walking in her sleep and mumbling incoherent words, that is when she isn’t plagued by nightmares. The handmaid had consulted doctors but none of them knew what was wrong with her. Simply that she had gone mad.

The was a bit more sinister than that. As many years ago the Demon Greed had tried rebelling against Father and Father had punished them all with a curse that made it so that should any of them harmed anything with a likeness to him they would die a slow long terrible madness eventually resulting in their death.

Lust had seen it happen to Greed. It had not been pleasant to see. 

And unbeknownst to her, the reason she was being affected by the horrible curse despite taking precautions not to be the one to kill Hoenheim, was because the dagger Bradley had used to kill the King had been the one she’d crafted from one of her own claws as a gift for him. He’d chosen it to bring him luck and yet it brought her doom as in the end her claw killed someone with a likeness to Father.

She might think it were funny were she not so mad that she was now trying to throw herself off the highest tower, the rain pouring from the sky. A war being fought all around her. She could the Prince and Lord Mustang fight their way though well as her husband. 

It was

...all

...so

...funny.

Her body hit the ground with quiet thump compared to the war happening around her.

\----------

Edward fought tooth and nail, Mustang nearby. Lan Fan leading her soldiers like the General she was. Even Ling had decided to join the fray, despite Lan Fans protests. The Emperor running around cutting enemy soldiers down by the dozens with his swords. 

As Edward swung his his automail arm turned blade at another enemy he watched Havoc and Breda tag team another group of soldiers. While Falman, with Fuery’s help, was gunning down another group of soldiers. And Armstrong used his alchemy to push the enemy back. They’d met up With Ed and his forces at the base of Burnam Wood which was when Ed had had the idea to use branches from the trees for cover to avoid discovery. Edward had told Al to stay behind in case something should happen to him. Amestris needed a King.

Edward clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground causing the earth to create a wave pushing the enemy back again just as Mustang snapped his fingers releasing a string of flames.

They would win. 

But first.

They would find Bradley.

And kill him for everything he’d done.

\----------

Bradley fought through the soldiers. Never once fearing for his life for they were all born of women and thus none could hurt him.

He’d been a bit scared when he’d seen the forest move but knew he had nothing to move. He would find Mustang and Edward and kill them both and he’d never have to worry about anything ever again.

“Bradley!” Edward cried from where he stood a top some rubble staring down at Bradley, Mustang standing beside the young prince. “This is your end!” Mustang yelled down.

Bradley grinned arrogantly. Twin swords clutched tightly in his hands. “I could say the same about the two of you!” And with that the three launched into battle. Even against two alchemists Bradley was formidable and would not surrender, drunk off his own believed invincibility. 

“You can not defeat me.” He hissed at Edward as his blade and Edwards transmuted arm met. “You are woman born.” As he spoke those words he was stabbed through the stomach by a short dagger. Mustang standing behind him and saying in his ear. “Well good thing my mother needed to have me cut out before I could be born.” He twisted the blade in deeper. “This is for Riza and Hughes and all the others you’ve killed and hurt.” Edward backed away and Mustang let Bradleys body fall to the ground, dead.

Edward stared down at the body. “I hope you rot in hell.” He said simply. Clapping and pressing a hand to his automail hand to turn it back to normal.

“It’s over.” Mustang said solemnly. And they both looked up as the rain that had been falling over the battlefield finally cleared and sun started to breach the clouds.

All around them the battle came to an end, and their allies started cheering. 

“All hail King Edward! All hail King Edward” 

Edward laughed slightly. “That’s going to take some getting used to.” Mustang placed a hand on the boys shoulder and smiled. “You’ll be fine.”

Ed smiled and looked up at the shining sun in the now mostly clear sky.

“Yeah, I think we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Welp there you go. I hope you liked my Macbeth AU. I don’t really have a lot to say so ya don’t forget to comment and favorite and all that.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


End file.
